Semiconductor components, such as integrated circuits or individual semiconductors, are generally applied on a carrier. The semiconductor component is encapsulated by a moulding compound. The cured moulding compound gives the semiconductor component a desired form, protects the semiconductor component against environmental influences and enables a robust identification of the encapsulated semiconductor component. Strips which are connected to bonding wires and which are not completely encapsulated by the moulding compound enable electrical contact externally.
In terms of its composition, the moulding compound should be configured in such a way that it completely encapsulates the semiconductor component and reliably adheres on the surface of the semiconductor component and of the carrier. In addition, the moulding compound must be constituted in such a way that it can reliably flow around all irregularities of the arrangement with the semiconductor component and the carrier and can penetrate into any void or any gap in said arrangement.
The size of the particles of the moulding compound, the granulation, should be chosen such that the moulding compound can penetrate into any gap. If the granulation of the moulding compound is not small enough, then the problem can occur that only the resins of the moulding compound penetrate into small gaps in the arrangement or the gaps are blocked by fillers. The unfilled cavities resulting from this reduce the reliability of the component arrangement.
Arrangements composed of electrical components and carriers that are to be encapsulated with moulding compound have irregular elevations and gaps which make it more difficult for moulding compound to flow around said arrangements.